El despertar de Yami Bakura
by HINO-KAGO
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, no es de duelo, pero trata como Ryou Bakura se enamora de una chica ,adivinen quien? jeje, sin embargo, el faraon se interpondra sin querer en su camino......actualizado penultimo episodio
1. Chapter 1 El despertar del espiritu

**Capitulo 1**

-_Era una mañana cualquiera en domino city... Bakura Ryou (ryou)va caminando hacia su colegio_-

Ryou: ummmm otra mañana aburrida en el colegio...

-_en eso alguien esta cerca de el, es Anzu que espera su bus que la llevara al colegio_-

Ryou: hola anzu!... estas atrasada...

anzu: eh?...hola bakura como estas? ….es verdad, hoy estoy un poco atrasada...

Ryou: asi veo, _-diciendo con un poco de tristeza-_

Anzu: algo pasa bakura?

Ryou: Es que últimamente no se para que estoy estudiando tanto….tengo buenos promedios y casi no me esfuerzo para sacar buenas calificaciones sin embargo, no tengo un rumbo fijo en mi vida

Anzu: pues ya lo tienes todo bakura, debes encontrar tus mejores cualidades y veras que encontraras algo que te anime a ser a futuro -_diciendo con con un dulce rostro-_

Ryou: tu crees? nunca e pensado que ser en mi futuro...

Anzu: tu eres muy inteligente bakura seguro lo hallaras sólo sigue a tu corazón y encontraras tu rumbo, por que eres especial

-_ryou se sintio muy feliz al oir esas palabras y solo atino a decir_:-

Ryou: gracias anzu ………..

anzu : ya llega el bus, bamos bakura o llegaremos tarde

-_lo agarra de un brazo y lo lleva al bus_-

Ryou: e-esta bien anzu ya voy...-_sintiendo un poco de nervisismo_-

-_en el transcurso del camino ryou se quedo sin habla pensando lo que anzu le habia aconsejado_-

Ryou(pensando): no me habia dado cuenta lo amable que es anzu ademas es muy hermosa -_poniendose muy nervioso al lado de anzu y muy sonrojado_-

anzu: oye bakura ya llegamos!

Ryou! e-esta bien anzu, no me di cuenta... -_poniendose muy nervioso al oir nuevamente su voz_-

-_a la llegada del colegio alguien esperaba la llegada de anzu_-

Anzu: hola ! por que no entraste al colegio? estas atrasado -_le decia a quien esperaba por ella_-

Yami yugi: hola Anzu, te estaba esperando de hace rato, estaba preocupado por ti...

Anzu: no te preocupes me se cuidar sola n.n -_mientras se acerca a yami_-...

Ryou(pensando y mirandolos a ambos): mmmm entiendo , no puedo competir con yami, el es mucho mejor que yo y ademas Anzu ...creo que le gusta -_poniendo una cara con tristeza_-

Yami Y.: Hola bakura, también llegas tarde, sera mejor que te apresures o perderas tu racha de buena conducta ...

Ryou: s-si yami ya voy...

-_bakura ryou mira como los 2 marchas juntos al salón de clases mientras mira con impotencia que nada puede hacer para tener el corazón de la chica que acaba de gustarle_-

Ryou: faraón si no fuera por ti yo...tendría una oportunidad la tendría...faraón, como deseo... que no existas

-_en eso surge el poder de un antiguo espíritu que habitaba en lo mas profundo de ryou_-

espiritu: Ryou! yo puedo cumplir tu deseo!

ryou: quien eres! por que tu voz me es familiar?

espiritu: no seas estupido! yo soy tu verdadero ser, yo puedo cumplir tu deseo que esa mujer sea tuya, solo debes liberarme y obtendras ese deseo

Ryou: NO, te conozco... tu eres?

espiritu: si adivinaste tarde, soy el espiritu de la sortija del milenio que nuevamente resurgi gracias a tu odio y celos que hoy dia experimentaste

Ryou: NO, TU NO, no puedes ser tu, el faraon te extermino , tu no existes!

YAMI BAKURA: jajajaja mientras tu vivas siempre una parte de mi estará con vida y precisamente hoy me hiciste mas fuerte, y se cual es tu deseo, solo liberame y obtendras lo que quieres ...

Ryou: no, jamas lo hare...nunca, yo no soy como tu , dejame en paz…-_diciendolo con un poco de temor_-

bakura: ya veras que tarde o temprano terminaras rogandome ayuda esperare ese momento jajajajajaja……………..

-ryou marcho para su salón de clases siempre luchando con su interior y esforzándose para que el espiritu malvado no se liberara nuevamente-

-_en el salon de clases_-

Yami: es extraño noto una antigua precencia que no sentia hace tiempo

Anzu : sucede algo Yami? dice preocupada

Yami: es solo un presentimiento, pero creo que en este salon hay una precencia extraña

-_en eso llega Ryou_-

Yami: hey bakura , tengo que preguntarte algo...

Ryou: que cosa?

Yami: no notas algo extraño en este salon, hace poco siento una presencia extraña...

Ryou: yo no siento nada yami , disculpa que me tengo que retirar -_diciendo con mucho nerviosismo_-

-_Anzu se da cuenta que a ryou le pasa algo y le dice con preocupación_-

Anzu: te sientes bien bakura, te noto muy nervioso...

Ryou: no es nada anzu, no te preocupes -_dice muy amablemente_-

Yami: bien, si vez algo extraño bakura, me avisas

Ryou: esta bien te avisare

Yami: vamonos anzu quiero invitarte a un lugar especial -_diciéndole con mucha amabilidad_-

anzu : me encantaria yami ¿adonde iremos? -_mostrando felicidad en su rostro_-

Yami: ya veras, es una sorpresa

-_ambos se marchan tomados de la mano y correspondiendo el mismo sentimiento mutuo ryou no soporta ver que ambos se marchan tan felices y el dicepensando con mucho odio y celos _:-

Ryou: no puede ser, no a pasado mucho tiempo y ya se toman de la mano

Ryou : no , no puedes faraon, no quiero que te la lleves

Ryou: faraon ... no sabes cuanto te odio...

-_esas palabras fueron cruciales ... un espiritu malvado surgió del cuerpo de ryou_-

Y. bakura: jajajajajaja! por fin, solo nesecitaba una fraccion de odio en tu corazon para nuevamente surgir !

-_ryou es paralizado por el poder del espiritu malvado_-

Ryou: nooo, liberame, no te puedes apoderar de mi cuerpo

bakura: deverias sentirte afortunado ya que tome nuevamente tu cuerpo, ahora como te prometi eliminare al faraon, pero no porque tu deseas eso, sino por que yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con el...

-_ryou intenta liberarse del poder del espiritu y con dificultad dice_:-

Ryou: no lo hagas, yo no deseo su muerte…

bakura: demasiado tarde , es una acción por mi cuenta, no tuya...ahora te encerrare en mi sortija para que no molestes mas

-_bakura no puede evitar el gran poder del espiritu_-

Ryou: NOOOoooooo...no le hagas daño a anzu -_ryou es atrapado dentro de la sortija y bakura prepara su venganza para acabar de una vez por todas con el faraon_-

bakura: esta vez no podras escapar de la muerte faraon, sin la ayuda de tus amigos no eres nada jajajajajaa

-_en eso, el faron y anzu_-

-_yami se da cuenta de inmediato lo que a ocurrido , entonces dice muy preocupado_:-

Yami: pero...

Anzu: que ocurre yami?

yami : es una horrible sensacion anzu ,algo a sucedido

anzu : no puede ser...

**continuara...**

ahí lo dejo, me dicen que tal el fic…….:)


	2. Chapter 2 El plan del espiritu

Hola, gracias por leer y opinar el primer capitulo , sigo y disculpen la demora...

**Capitulo 2**

-yami y anzu se encuentran solitarios en un parque mientras yami siente la presencia de una espíritu maligno que se avecina-

yami : es una horrible sensacion anzu ,algo a sucedido

anzu : no puede ser...-diciendolo muy preocupada-

yami: creo que el espiritu de la sortija del milenio nuevamente

a renacido, era lo que me temia…..

anzu: pero tu mismo lo destruiste, como es posible que haya sobrevivido otra vez?

yami: no lo se, pero es necesario que lo encuentre pronto y eliminarlo cuanto antes……

-Anzu sabe que nuevamente el faraón tendría que encarar a bakura y teme que algo malo pase con atem, entonces le dice:-

anzu: no, ya has hecho suficiente, no te expongas a un nuevo sufrimiento , no lo hagas por favor….

Yami: no te preocupes, no puedo permitir que el haga daño a mis amigos y en especial a ti eso no lo permitire….esa es una razon mas para no huir de el.

anzu: yami...

-en eso alguien se les aparece, el ente maligno que solo desea venganza y les dice:-

bakura: ja ja que patéticos se ven ustedes, faraon por fin te encuentro!

yami: bakura! donde esta Ryou?

bakura: acaso no vez que ryou no a desaparecido, ryou esta encerrado en mi sortija pero no podra salir ya que mi voluntad es muy superior a la de el. ahora yo estoy de vuelta y me manifeste gracias al odio

natural que posee ryou.

Anzu: eso no es posible, Ryou seria incapaz de odiar a alguien

bakura : pero que inocente eres niña, no tienes la menor idea

cuanto rencor hacia el faraon tenia acumulado Ryou

pero siempre lo oculto hasta que no soporto mas al ver

que tenia una razón poderosa para odiarlo.

Anzu: a que razon te refieres?

bakura: eso no importa, ahora los enviare a ambos al otro mundo

porque ambos seguramente me odian jajaja

Yami: nunca permitire que le hagas daño a anzu, te derrotare una vez mas -diciendolo muy decidido y confinado en sus palabras-

Bakura: a si? -este solo se rie y se burla de las palabras del Faraon pues esta confiado que esta vez nadie lo podra detener-

-de repente, bakura lanza un ataque mortal de su sortija al faraon,

Sin embargo. este lo esquiva a duras penas y golpea ferozmente a bakura lo cual lo deja en el suelo muy malherido-

bakura: maldicion, aun no me acostumbro al cuerpo de ryou

estoy muy lento...

Yami: no tienes ninguna posibilidad bakura, ahora no

tendre piedad contigo y te encerrare nuevamente...

-yami prepara el poder antiguo de su rompecabezas para así acabar con bakura de una vez-

-en eso anzu se acerca a yami-

Anzu: es suficiente yami! el ya no puede pelear y recuerda

que Ryou esta dentro de el, no puedes acabar con el, o si no

ryou tambien estara...

Yami: pero entiende que es la unica forma de librarnos del espiritu

ya que siempre renacera ...

Anzu: tiene que existir otra manera para que ryou no muera junto con él

-diciendo muy triste y preocupada-

Yami: no puedo……. no puedo permitir que él le haga mas daño

a las personas que mas quiero…..-mientras mira a Anzu con preocupacion al ver que realmente podria acabar con la vida de su amigo Ryou-

-bakura al darse cuenta de eso decide tomar una decisión-

bakura (pensando) : este estupido faraon estima demasiado a esa chica...

Yami: entiende anzu, devo eliminarlo...¡ahora!

yami decide lanzar su poder del rompecabezas hacia bakura pero este estaba ya reponido del golpe y esquiva su poder y va en direccion a anzu poniendola como escudo

Anzu: no! que haces? sueltame Bakura! –dice nerviosa-

Yami: suéltala bakura o te mostrare mi poder nuevamente y esta vez no escaparas….

Bakura: intentalo y veras como no solo ryou y yo somos destruidos

sino que tambien tu querida amiga tambien nos acompañara¿quieres que eso ocurra faraon? -diciendolo con una maligna y sadica sonrisa en su rostro-

Yami: maldito, eres un cobarde!...-sin poder hacer nada el faraon cancela su ataque-

bakura: asi me gusta faraon, por fin te tengo en mis manos y todo por una chica, que estupido y devil te has vuelto faraon...

-yami no aguanta mas y se lanza a rescatar a anzu sin importar lo que pase, pero bakura ya preparado lo esquiva y le lanza su poder de la sortija a yami-

Anzu: nooo Yami! -grita con desesperación-

-yami tendido muy adolorido en el suelo a dura penas se trata de levantar-

BAkura: ja ja ja por fin te tengo faraon

-bakura lanza un atake mortal al faraon que estaba tendido en el suelo

pero...-

Anzu: no, no lo hagas bakura!

-al oir esto, bakura detiene su atake pero no por voluntad propia sino

que algo en su interior se lo impidio-

bakura: no puede ser, aun tienes voluntad para entrometerte?

-diciendole a su sortija-

Ryou(dentro de la sortija): no permitire que hagas sufrir a anzu eso no lo puedo permitir!

bakura : no te entometas, en mi momento de matar al faraon

-luchando consigo mismo-

-anzu se da cuenta lo que le pasa y siente que ryou aun esta presente dentro del interior de bakura-

Anzu: Ryou? estas ahi? ryou debes liberarte de ese espiritu malvado

escuchame por favor...

-sin embargo bakura aun es muy furte y se repone de inmediato

Pero siente que ryou aun puede tener control de su voluntad-

Bakura: ja ja ja Esta bien, no le hare nada al faraon por ahora, pero...

me asegurare que este sufra y mucho……

bakura toma a la fuerza a anzu y se la lleva lejos del parque

Anzu: sueltame bakura! –diciendolo asustada-

YAmi: espera, no te la lleves bakura!...

Bakura: faraon, si quieres volver a saber de ella, te espero mañana a esta hora en este mismo lugar y ya sabras de que manera te quiero enfrentar, asi que no faltes o si no ella morira...

Yami: noo, no le hagas daño o juro que te matare bakura….-diciendolo con furia y tratandose de levantar como podia -

Bakura: ja ja ja asi me gusta que supliques, te espero mañana faraon...

y no me sigas o ella tambien morira, recuerda eso...

-bakura se marcha y yami solo ve como se marcha bakura junto con su ser mas querido-

YAmi: Anzu!

**continuara...**

espero mas opiniones :)……..

saludos a los que me dieron sus reviews , gracias por sus opiniones :)


	3. Chapter 3 Rapto

saludos a los que me dieron sus reviews , gracias por sus opiniones 

Hola sigo con el tercer capitulo del fic, gracias a los que lo han leido : )

**Capitulo 3 **

-_el malvado bakura se lleva a anzu mientras yami yugi se queda tendido en el suelo sin poder hacer nada_-

Anzu: adonde me llevas, sueltame!

Bakura: adonde mas, pues a la casa de ryou, alli podre esperar hasta mañana para mi enfrentamiento definitivo con el faraon...ja ja ja

-mientras yami muy adolorido intenta levantarse y empieza asumir la gravedad del asunto, pues se siente muy mal que no puede hacer nada , solo esperar hasta mañana como se lo indico bakura...-

yami: te esperare aqui mañana bakura y juro que me las pagaras -_diciendo con una mirada de furia_-

-_yami regresa a su hogar y se prepara para el ultimo enfrentamiento con su archirival, mientras tanto bakura con Anzu ya llegaron a la casa donde habitava ryou_-

-una vez dentro, bakura amarra a Anzu y la sienta en una silla-

bakura: bien no estas comoda, pero acostumbrate, ya que estarás asi hasta mañana je je

Anzu: ya veras que yami te volvera a despedazar como siempre lo a hecho estoy segura que lo hara, asi que mejor renuncia con tu tonto plan -_anzu dice estas palabras muy decidida y con seguridad pues intenta hacer algo para evitar el enfrentamiento entre ellos_-

Bakura: tu como siempre confiando ciegamente en el faraon recuerda que tengo a ryou en mi poder , tu lo sabes y se que en el fondo tampoco deseas mi muerte, porque no soportarias ver morir tambiena la persona que se enamoro de ti verdad?

-_anzu al escuchar esto comprendio que hablaba de ryou y se queda sorprendida_-

Anzu : te refieres a...

Bakura: pues claro, el estupido de ryou se a estado fijando en ti todo este tiempo y lo a tratado de ocultar bien ya que tu solo le prestas atencion al idiota del faraón…

Anzu: no... ryou por que no me dijiste antes...-_mientras se ponia muy triste_-

Bakura: pero no culpo a ryou de haberse fijado de ti ja ja ja

-_mientras miraba maliciosamente a anzu de pies a cabeza_-

Bakura: ahora que recuerdo, a pasado tiempo que no me divertia con una mujer

-_mientras seguia mirando al cuerpo de anzu y se le acercaba_-

Anzu : Que pretendes bakura? ... por favor no lo hagas...

-_ella entendio de inmediato que lo que pretende bakura pues ella muy asustada de lo que le pueda pasar_-

Bakura : no hagas escandalo y no te hare sufrir , solo calla!

-_mientras uno de sus manos esta por tocarla y ella desesperadamente grita_:-

Anzu Nooooo!

-_justo cuando bakura intentaba tocar a anzu nuevamente algo lo detiene_-

Bakura: pero no es posible, tu otra vez?

-_le dice a alguien, mientras se retorcia de dolor_-

Ryou: ya te dije que no permitire que le hagas daño , nunca lo permitire

Bakura: maldito espiritu….

-_bakura ya entiende que nada puede hacer con la enorme voluntad que tiene ryou y que si seguia con su malvada acción de hacerle daño a anzu podria perder control total de su posecion sobre el cuerpo de ryou_-

bakura : no sabia que este estupido quisiera tanto a esta niña...

-_anzu ve lo sucedido y comprende que nuevamente Ryou la salvo de que bakura le hiciera daño, entonces le dice preocupada_-

Anzu: Ryou si estas ahi, debes saber que deseo que vuelvas con nosotros, liberate del malvado espiritu, no dejes que el se posesione de tu cuerpo...

-_entonces por un momento ryou dice a traves de su cuerpo_-

Ryou: no te preocupes, yo no permitire que bakura te lastime ...por que te quiero Anzu...

-_ryou dice estas palabras con un rostro lleno de tranquilidad y mirandola fijamente a anzu con una leve sonrisa...anzu al ver y escuchar lo que dijo ryou tambien lo mira fijamente_ -

Anzu: Ryou...

-_en eso ...-_

Bakura: ja ja ja alejate de mi cuerpo estorbo!

-_diciendole a ryou que ya había perdido control de su cuerpo_-

Bakura: yo aun poseo mas poder que tu, tengo poderes milenarios antiguos que ni te imaginas, no puedes vencerme ryou...

-_mientras volvia a recuperar control total de su cuerpo_-

Anzu: bakura no sabes el daño que le estas haciendo a ryou con tu tonta venganza

-_mientras ella agachaba la cabeza con mucha tristeza_-

Bakura: ni el ni tu me importan, te lo dejo claro, por ahora te has salvado, ahora descanza y trata de dormir que mañana sera el ultimo dia de tu querido faraon...

Anzu : el te despedazara , ahora no tengo ninguna duda de ello -_mirandolo fijamente y con mucho enojo en sus ojos_-

Bakura: tu fe ciega en el faraon me sorprende, a ti tambien te enviare a la sombras cuando derrote al faraón todos mis enemigos deberan desaparecer y tambien ryou pagara su insolencia a el tambien lo eliminare...ahora duerme!

-_bakura se va a descanzar y recuperar fuerzas para su enfrentamiento con el faraon. Finalmente el dia a llegado y el faraon sin casi haber dormido, ya esta preparado y alistandose para ir al parque de domino city donde era el lugar del enfrentamiento con su archirrival_-

Yami: bien bakura, te espero y esta vez sera tu fin...lo juro

-_yami espera a bakura decidido y con mucha rabia y con preocupacion al saber que algo malo le podria haber pasado a Anzu_-

**Continuara **

Gracias por sus reviews y me dan su opinión : )

saludos


	4. Chapter 4 Duelo y el despertar de bakura

**CAPITULO 4**

OK aqui la parte de mi fic, muuuchas disculpas por no actualizarlo

U, dejare un breve resumen para que no se pierdan.

_**RESUMEN**_: capitulo 1 y 2: Bakura ryou es un chico timido

y solitario que poco a poco fue despertando sentimientos hacia Anzu Masaki,

sin embargo tambien poco a poco el malvado espiritu de la soritja yambine aporbecho

el los celos de ryou hacia atem, para dominar su voluntad y apoderarse

del cuerpo de Ryou bakura , entonces yami bakura, rapta a Anzu para asi

poder tener a su merced al faraon Atem y cumplir su venganza de milenios atras.

Todo se decidira en un enfrentamiento donde ambos se preparan para ello.

Cuarta parte

Yami: aca estoy bakura, te espero y esta vez sera tu fin...lo prometo

-yami espera a bakura decidido y con mucha ira y con preocupacion al

saber que algo malo le podria haver pasado a Anzu-

en eso yami bakura llega a el lugar donde esta el faraon esperandolo con su mirada fija y muy seria hacia el.

Yami bakura: me gusta que seas puntual Faraón,

sufriras tu aniquilacion -diciendolo con su cara malefica de siempre-

-yami bakura tiene en su merced a Anzu y la trajo junto con el-mientras yami la ve junto con el-

Yami: Anzu, te hizo algo malo?

Anzu: no yami ...-con algo de tristeza en sus ojos-

Yami: te hare pagar lo que has hecho basura, comenzemos ahora!

Yami bakura : veo que estas preparado-mirando el disco de duelo que traia el faraón-,

segun las reglas de las sombras para apoderarme legalmente de tu rompecabesas y destruir tu alma, necesito ganarte en un duelo de sombras, asi que yo tambien vine preparado-mientras muestra su disco de duelo-

-mientras anzu-

Anzu: no aceptes el duelo Atem! el esta demente, no sabes

con que trampas tendra que recurrir para lograr lo que quiere

Yami: no te preocupes anzu yo se lo que hago y te rescatare

pase lo que pase ...

Anzu: pero……. no sera un duelo justo...

Yami bakura: la vida nunca a sido justa con ninguno de nosotros

y este enfrentamiento con el faraon lo e esperado desde

milenios ,y ya es suficiente de platicas! empecemos con

nuestro duelo de sombras-mientras saca su baraja- y disco de duelo

Yami: me parece bien - colocando también su baraja en su disco de duelo-

Anzu: confio plenamente en ti Yami

Yami: No te preocupes, lo derrotare y seras libre, te lo

Prometo

-en ese momento todo el recinto empezo a volverse oscuro poco a poco

y tanto el rompecabezas como la sortija empezaron a brillar

bastante y fue cuando dio inicio al juego de sombras que se hacia en los tiempos antiguos-

yami bakura: hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un duelo a muerte contigo

faraón , casi no recuerdo la ultima vez , pero esta ves concluire el duelo

Yami: cierra la boca y empieza!

yami bakura: -saca su carta y mira sus 6 cartas en su mano

y piensa -jaja esta vez el faraon esta perdido no podra con mi estrategia-

Yami bakura: Pongo un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y tambien dejare

otra carta boca abajo en el campo y es tu turno faraon……..-diciendolo confiado-

Yami : mi nombre es Atem! -mientras saca su carta de su deck-

invoco a skilled dark magician ( ataque: 1900) en posición de ataque

Atem pensando...( bakura no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a anzu, eso no tiene perdon)

mientras el poder milenario antiguo de atem crecia mas y mas devido al rencor

que tenia contra yami bakura)

Anzu(pensando): Atem esta con mucha ira y odio , nunca lo habia visto asi(mirandolo con mucha preocupacion) y porque brilla el mostruo que acaba de invocar?

Atem: es tu fin bakura, "skilled dark magician" ataca a bakura con tu poder!

bakura: jajaja que dices faraon , no puedes atacarme mientras este mi monstruo en el campo, tu ataquee sera inutil!

Atem: eso queria que pensaras-mientras ve que bakura esta algo confiado, su poder del

rompecabezas se incrementa al maximo y se lo da a su monstruo que ataca en direccion a el espiritu de la sortija-

-en efecto el monstruo de atem destruye al monstruo de basura con facilidad

Pero……-

Yami bakura: jajajaj destruiste mi monstruo boca abajo y eso significa que...

(mientras bakura se da cuenta que el ataque del monstruo de atem aun continua)

Yami bakura: pero que pasa? porque continua su ataque? –diciendolo sorprendido-

Atem: mi poder del rompecabesas es tan grande en estos momentos que incluso puede romper las reglas de las sombras , algo que tu nunca antes has visto y comprenderas bakura, y este poder te acabara seguramente y eso es lo que quiero -diciendolo muy decidido-

Bakura: pero que demonios pasa aquí, mientras trata de protegerse pero todo es inutil

estaba desprevenido y confiado y el poder del monstruo del faraon le llega de lleno a

yami bakura siendo herido mortalmente por el arma del monstruo de Atem

yami bakura: nooo! Como es posible que suceda esto? (mientras su espiritu se desvanecia poco a poco en las sombras)

-el poder del skilled dark malician no hirio de lleno al cuerpo de bakura, sino del espiritu

Lo cual le provoca que este ente maligno sea aniquilado en las profundas oscuridades

De las sombras-

atem: eso es por Anzu , adios yami bakura…..

Yami bakura: ajajaajjajaja ( mientras su espiritu definitivamente se va a las sombras

y el cuerpo de bakura cae al suelo)

Anzu: te encuentras bien atem? Que le hiciste a bakura?

Atem: estoy bien , pero bakura a sido eliminado…..

Anzu: no puede ser, pero y ryou? -mientras ve el cuerpo de el en le suelo pero ella aun esta prisionera y no puede ir junto a el, solo le grita: - Ryou! estas bien!

Atem: no te preocupes anzu, el estara bien yo ataque a su alma malvada que era el

espiritu de la sortija que se apodero del cuerpo de ryou bakura, el estara bien...

Anzu: estas seguro? pues estoy preocupada , porque cayo moribundo

(mientras el cuerpo de bakura empieza a moverse de a poco en el suelo )

Anzu: estas bien ryou?

( ryou bakura empieza a levantarse poco a poco con dificultad)

Ryou: que me paso? me siento extraño...

Anzu: ryou eres tu?

Ryou: que me paso?

Anzu: estuviste bajo el control del espiritu de la sortija, pero ahora como te sientes?

Ryou: siento una sensacion extraña, nunca me havia sentido asi….

Atem: es porque el espiritu que tanto tiempo vivia contigo ya a desaparecido para siempre de tu conciencia y mente, lo extermine para que tu pudieras seguir viviendo, ya que tu aun eres una buena persona a diferencia de ese malvado espiritu.

Ryou: si tienes razon, me siento muy bien , por fin soy libre , por fin me siento yo mismo -mientras le caian lagrimas de felicidad al ver que por fin se había liberado

de su malvado espiritu que lo atormento desde su nacimiento-

Anzu: me alegro mucho que te encuentres bien ryou

Ryou: yo tambien anzu, por fin me libere de el( mientras la miraba con una calida mirada y pensaba)

Atem: muy bien ryou , yo tambien me alegro por ti, pero las reglas antiguas dicen que

el duelo debe terminar , pero tambien puede evitarse el duelo si ambos cancelamos

el duelo, es la unica forma que niguna alma se la lleven las sombras

Ryou: es cierto atem , havia olvidado eso ……

Atem: entonces por mi parte me retiro de este duelo de sombras (mientras su poder espiritual disminuye) , ahora tu tambien hazlo ryou!

Ryou: aun no atem ( mientras agacha su cabeza)

Anzu: que dices ryou? termina este duelo de una vez

Atem: si que esperas !

Ryou: aun no termina este duelo faraon , TENGO QUE TERMINARLO!...

Atem, anzu: que!

Ryou: atem , por fin tengo la oportunidad de desacerme de ti, por fin puedo hacer

que desaparezcas de mi camino ( mientras lo decia con mucha tristesa )

continuara ...


	5. Chapter 5 La desicion de Ryou

El despertar de yami Bakura **CAPITULO 5**

_Por fin actualizo y disculpen por no haberlo_

_continuado antes , les agradezco sus reviews a tods_

_y como no me gusta dejar inconcluso un fic le sigo..._

Continuación…..

Ryou Bakura por fin se a liberado de su malvado espiritu y asi el duelo final entre el y el faraón se evitaria pero……

Ryou: aun no termina este duelo faraon , TENGO QUE TERMINARLO!...

Atem, anzu: que!? -decian al unisono-

Ryou: atem , por fin tengo la oportunidad de desacerme de ti, por fin puedo hacerque desaparezcas de mi camino - mientras lo decia con mucha tristeza -

Atem: has perdido la razón Ryou ? o acaso aun avita el espiritu maligno dentro de ti?

Anzu: no puede ser si tu lo eliminaste por completo...

Ryou: asi es Anzu el espiritu a sido eliminado y por fin puedo razonar por mi mismo y lo que deseo ahora es terminar este duelo, pero con un ganador y un derrotado que se lo llevaran las sombras...

Atem: si que has perdido la razon Ryou

Ryou: perdoname Atem no queria que asi terminara , pero no me has dejado otra alternativa tu siempre has estado a un paso adelante de mi siempre has tenido todo lo que deseas incluso sin merecerlo

Anzu: Ryou no sabia que pensaras asi de Atem

Ryou: asi es, el siempre a tenido todo lo que yo siempre e deseado incluso tu amor querida Anzu , el no se merecia tanto cariño de tu parte...

Atem: estas delirando ryou, no estas ...

Ryou: calla! yo se bien lo que digo y yo ahora hare que pierdas este duelo y asi liberar a Anzu de ti….

Anzu: no puedo creer que estes hablando asi Ryou, no puedes regir sobre los sentimientos de los demas , tampoco tienes derecho de decidir por mi o por Atem, vamos recapacita que aun es tiempo.

Ryou: ya tome mi decicion y se que no volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta ...Anzu ...devo terminar este duelo solo asi podre saber si estoy o no en lo correcto

Atem: mi percepcion hacia ti a cambiado Ryou ya no te puedo tomar en serio , ni te respeto, prepárate para el duelo definitivo, te derrotare!

Anzu: otra vez no, acaso no se dan cuenta que uno de los 2 morira? y ninguno de lso 2 desea eso

Ryou: es cierto , jamas huviera deseado la muerte del faraon, ni en mis sueños pero todo cambia si se trata por conseguir lo que mas anelo en esta vida (mientras miraba fijamente a anzu )

Anzu: pero...

Atem: Anzu el ya no es el rypu que conocimos, tampoco es el espiritu malvado que conociamos como bakura , pero es un peligro para nosotros devo terminar este duelo!

Ryou: asi se habla, y perdoname Anzu pero devo seguir con este duelo -mientras mira el campo de duelos y recuerda lo ultimo que paso...-

Ryou: Atem recuerdas que destruiste a mi monstruo "mystic tomato"? pues al destruirlo has activado su habilidad especial

Atem: si lo se, ahora puedes buscar un monstruo de oscuridad directamente de tu baraja e invocarlo al campo

Ryou: exactamente y con este monstruo que buscare terminare este duelo!

Anzu: no puede ser Atem cayo en su trampa, pero que clase de monstruo sera ese?

Ryou: ahora invoco a mi monstruo: "Ciber Stein" al campo!

Atem: es solo un monstruo con 700 puntos de ataque, pero debe esconder alguna habilidad asi que antes de terminar mi turno colocare 2 cartas boca abajo -con estas cartas de trampa estare a salvo de cualquier ataque de sus monstruos-

Ryou: es mi turno ahora estara acabado con mi estrategia... -diciendolo sin ningún arrepentimiento-

Ryou: invoco a "ciber fénix" al campo( 1200 de ataque)

Atem: otro monstruo debil? mi "skilled dark malician" tiene 1900 de ataque

Ryou: es raro verte tan confiado faraon Atem no te confies de mi monstruo "ciber stein" ya que con su habilidad puedo invocar a cualquier monstruo de fusion que se me plazca sin necesidad de fusionar monstruos!!

Anzu: no puede ser podra invocar a cualquier monstruo poderoso al campo!

Atem(pensaba): lo que temia ahora invocara a un mosntruo poderoso al campo por suerte tengo mis trampas boca abajo y estare a salvo de su ataque..

Ryou se prepara para invocar su monstruo mas poderoso al campo mientras perdia casi todos sus puntos de vida ya que el costo era dar 5000 puntos de vida por invocar a un mosntruo de fusion al campo

Ryou: mi monstruo a invocar sera el "ciber dragon de cabezas gemelas" -diciendolo muy cansado ya que al estar en un duelo de sombras el pagar puntos de vida debilitaba al jugador que perdia puntos de vida-

Atem: casi ya no tienes puntos de vida y aun asi lo arriesgas todo por derrotarme?

Ryou: ya te dije que hare lo posible para alejarte de ella! mi monstruo tiene 2800 puntos de ataque lo suficiente para pulverizar a tu "skilled dark magician", ahora ataca Dragon de cabesas gemelas!

Atem: has perdido Ryou debido a tu desesperacion, olvidas que tengo 2 cartas boca abajo? pues activo mis "cilindros magicos" y ahora tu ataque se devuelve a ti restandote los pocos puntos de vida que tenias al pagar tanto debido a la habilidad de "ciber stein"

Anzu: Ryou perdio debido a su propio ataque?

Ryou: aun no cantes victoria, te olvidaste que en el campo esta "ciber fenix"?

Atem: acaso tu monstruo tiene alguna habilidad especial?

Ryou: claro!! mientras el este en mi campo todos mis monstruos tipo maquina no seran afectados por trampa ni magia! y como tus "cilindros magicos" iban dirigido a mi "ciber dragon de cabezas gemelas" que es un monstruo tipo maquina no le afectaran!

Atem: no puede ser! -mientras veía como los cilindros magicos eran destruidos debido al efecto del "ciber fénix" y asi su monstruo" skilled dark malician" era destruido por el dragon de Ryou

Ryou: y eso no es todo, mi dragon de 2 cabesas tiene una habilidad y es la de atacar 2 veces a mi adversario!

Anzu: noo! esa estrategia la tenia planeada de un principio, aun cuando era yami bakura...

Atem: no puedo creerlo, contrarresto mis cartas de trampa y la otra trampa no me ayudara ya que es el "anillo de la destruccion"

Ryou: ahora ataca "ciber fénix" , olvide decirte que este monsruo tambien es maquina por lo cual tampoco sera afectado por tu trampa?

atem: se retorcia del dolor al quedar sus puntos devida a casi cero y aun quedaba un ataque... el ataque final

Ryou: es el fin Atem, por fin te tengo donde siempre e querido, lleno de dolor y a mi mercer , lamento que asi tuviera que terminar, pero tu te interponiste siempre en mi camino y no me dejaste oportunidad con la unica persona que me e enamorado...

Anzu: Ryou... tu... no lo hagas!

Ryou: ya no hay vuelta atrás!, mi ultimo monstruo "Ciber stein" tambien es tipo maquina mi ataque es inevitable, Ataca "Ciber stein" y termina este duelo destruyendo al faraon!!

Atem: estoy acabado, como pudo vencerme?...

**Continuara…**

El siguiente es el capitulo final…….gracias por leer esta parte del fic……


End file.
